Drawing to Fame
by ThatSmosherGirl69
Summary: Sadie Chui was just another girl- that is until she won a contest to be a new cartoon maker for Shut Up! Cartoons. She has a problem though. Ian and Anthony don't know she's really a fourteen year old girl. When she moves to Sacramento, what will happen? Get ready for the greatest Smosh story of all time. Beta-Read by WritingIsMyLife246
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Before we start, I would like to note that the * next to a passage means this was inspired by justawayatolive's story Long Lost. If you haven't read it already, I would suggest you go read it. It's truly moving. Special thanks to friend, editor, and co-writer WritingIsMyLife426. Couldn't have done it without you, Sarah. Okay, well, thank you and enjoy.**

I sighed, drying and putting away the last of the dishes and Whiskey, my dog, was by my feet. Glancing out the window, I could see that it would be yet another rainy day in the Sunshine State. Miami was extremely busy this time of year, so I knew our director would not allow us to go to South Beach. We prefer to call her 'Auntie Debbie' rather than Ms. Tarantom. She's the director of this troubled girls' home, more properly known as the "The Tarantom Miami Beach Girls' Home". The home is brand new, the same with the mansion. Aunt Deb, as I call her, is a young, spirited twenty-eight year old woman who has a burning passion for children, but couldn't have any of her own, so she decided to turn her wealth and empty mansion she was sitting on into a good doing. So far, I only have four other house-sisters.

Aubrey is the oldest out of all of us, and is a Senior in high school. Her snappy and sassy personality gets her into a crap load of trouble, though it brings personality and spunk to the home. She flaming red hair goes perfectly with her personality. Tall, lanky, and paled skin; she's a typical Irish girl.

Skye is the third oldest, being in sixth grade. Her shy and meek character keeps her as my closest companion, being a bit like me, in the way that she likes to be alone or with quite company. She has platinum blond hair and crystal clear blue eyes that bring life to her character.

Ivy and Clove are the youngest, both being born on the same day eight years ago. They both have an innocent personality, but have a habit of getting in trouble. Raven black hair and emerald cat looking eyes that gleam at night, these two have trouble written all over them.

And then there's me, Sadie.

I'm the second oldest of the house, being 14, and going into high school. My passion is the arts. Writing, drawing, acting, filming. I speak fluent Japanese (Thank you RosettaStone! Oh, and don't forget American Sign Language) and I love manga. My favorite animes are Sailor Moon, Nana, Hetalia, The Legend of Korra, and Deathnote. I even have a side of my room that's painted a lime green, that way I can use it as a Green Screen.

Oh, and there's one more thing.

I'm an extreme Smosher.

The boys have inspired me. I watched them even before I came here when I was twelve. The reason I love them is that they are not afraid to do things no one has before

and be daring and original. They can act childish and stupid, but they are my idols. I would be nothing without them.

And this is the purpose of this story. To tell everyone my side.

Well, where was I? Oh yeah, sighing and looking out the window.

As I put the dishes away, I thought to the new Smosh video I had seen earlier this week.

_"Hello people of Earth," Ian said._

_"At least we hope you're on Earth," Anthony jokingly remarked. _

_"We have great and bad news. The bad news: we are running low on cartoons for our Shut Up! Cartoons channel," Ian said with a pout._

_"But here's the good news. We need you guys-"_

_"Or girls-"_

_"To come up with our new Cartoon series. So you guys would work with us. I bet you're interested. Ian, why don't you tell them the rules?" Anthony announced._

_"'Kay. The rules are simple. You create your own cartoon with your own storyline. Seems simple enough? There's a twist. You also have to fill out a résumé and write a thousand or more word essay explaining why you think you could do the job, your experience, and a section for you to just... Write. The funnier, the better. Anthony?"_

_"You heard Ian. The detailed rules are on and the same with the résumé. If you are a convicted felon, sorry, we don't advise you to try because we would have to turn you over to the PO-PO anyway," Anthony said._

_Oishi from Oishi High School Battle walked over with Noddles by her side._

_"Oh, hey Oishi. Hey Noddles," Ian said, waving to the two drawn characters. "Sorry about your show ending."_

_"That's okay." Oishi said with bravery in her animated eyes. "Now I have more time to help fight evil!"_

_"That's cool. Do you think you could tell our viewers about the new job openings?" Anthony asked._

_"Sure! But first you must earn it." Oishi pulled out her battle heart shaped knives, and the battle screen rolled, showing a Smosh vs. Oishi sign._

_"HEEEYA!" she screeched, slicing Ian's arm off._

_"MY ARM!" Ian screamed before it fell off and Noddles proceeded to eat it. _

_"Don't hurt me!" Anthony cried, bent over in the fetal position. _

_"Don't worry," Oishi said. "I won't, but I didn't say anything about Noddles."_

_"HOLY FU-" he screamed in bloody murder as the demon dog thing yet again strangled and ate him._

_"Destiny!" Oishi jumped up and down, clasping her hands in glee. "None are immune!"_

After the video ended, I clicked the link to the résumé. It was fairly simple. My name, address, phone number, etc era. Next came the more complicated things such as art classes, list of other jobs, and experience. Then, I saw what really stumped me. I had two months to complete everything and if I did get the job, I would have to go there for FOUR MONTHS. I knew that there was no way Aunt Deb would let me go if she worries about us in Miami with us here with her. Maybe there is a way... Nah, that's stupid. She would never let me. Right?

I thought I could just brush it out of my mind, but here I was, doing all my chores, plus my house sisters', plus Aunt Deb's daily laundry, plus cooking dinner before she got home from the grocery store. I honestly didn't know why I was doing all these chores. Was it to try to keep the job opportunity out of my mind? Was it to try to bribe myself to Sacromento? I wasn't sure. Here I was, legs like jelly and arms so sore you would think that I had been lifting ten ton weights all afternoon. What was the point anyway? Aunt Deb won't let me go. Where would I even stay for four months, let alone me flying across the country without an adult? Why couldn't mom and dad kept me? This would be so much easier.

_"Good morning, sweetheart," Mom said, brushing my side bangs out of my eyes._

_"Hi mom," I said, yawning and stretching my arms. I noticed a certain stiffness in her voice. "What's for breakfast?"_

_"French toast, your favorite," she smiled, but the stiffness was still there along with a certain sadness._

_As I walked to the kitchen, I turned around and called to my dog, "Whiskey!" as the young yellow lab bounded into the dinning room._

_"Good morning, Sadie," Dad said while putting a plate of food in front of me. I ate it up quickly._

_"Go grab your art stuff, laptop, and camera. We have a special surprise for you but, we have to drive there. Oh, and bring the dog," my mom said, adding Whiskey. She did this because I have anxiety problems and my physiologist suggested for me to travel with Whiskey and it worked. I grabbed my things and ran out to the car with Whiskey by my side._

_"What's the surprise?" I asked, eager to find out._

_Mom frowned. "Be patient. We have to drive to Miami Beach for it."_

_"Miami is only twenty minutes away. It shouldn't be that long," my dad offered._

_"Okay," I murmured. As I watched the traffic on the Turnpike, I noticed that my parents weren't talking and cracking jokes as usual. They looked away from each other, as if they hadn't settled the scores on a stupid argument yet. I tried to tell myself that's what it was, but I knew better. They never went to bed in a bad mood, let alone angry at each other. _

_My brown hair fell into my face and I remembered the conversation mom and dad had about sending me away to boarding school or something. Dad wanted me to go, but mom didn't want me to. He said I was getting too rebellious, dip dying my hair, piercing my ears with three holes each, and getting into art and Japanese culture. He felt offended that I like Japanese culture better than Chinese because my dad's dad was Chinese. He said what I liked was stupid and immature. Mom disagreed. She said that the fads were okay with her and that they were cool. She screamed at my dad, telling him he was a bastard. I didn't hear anything after that. I bet dad flipped her the bird. Now, two weeks later, I could tell that the argument was solved, and mom didn't like it. _

_We drove up a long driveway to a beautiful mansion. It apparently was one of the largest in Florida. A young woman bounced down the drive._

_"Hi, I'm Debora Tarantom, but please call me Auntie Debbie," she said, sincerely smiling at me. She looked at my parents. "You two must be Mister and Missus Chui. Pleasure to meet you. Don't worry, Miss Sadie will be in good hands," The woman went to go get my things from the car._

_"Mom, dad?"_

_"It's for your own good," my father said, not even glancing in my direction._

_"Mom?" I looked at her with fear in my eyes._

_"I'm so sorry, baby!" she said, tears streaming down her face. She pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head repeatedly. She let go after a minute. "I love you so much, Angel. I wish I could keep you. We got in trouble with the wrong people, and they won't let us keep you. You're in better hands now." _

_I gasped mentally. Why would he do this to me?_

_"Daddy!" I pleaded with him, starting bawl my eyes out._

_"Enough, Sadie!" my dad yelled. _

_"MOM!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. I tried running towards her, but the woman held me back. My dad pushed my mother, who was screaming for me, into the car and handed Whiskey off to Debbie._

_"I told you Cheryl! I told you that our no good daughter would fit right in at the crazy place! Let's get out of here." Dad sped down the street with my mom pounding on the windows, crying. _

_I shut my eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears from the memory. __Don't think of them, Sadie_, I told myself. _They're gone. If mom really loved you, she would have divorced that son of a female dog and lived with you. They aren't worth your time._

"Hello, everyone! I'm home bearing gifts! I brought- What the hell?" Deb stopped in her tracks, eyeballing the place then me. "Did you clean the whole house again, Sadie? This is the third time this week. What's up?"

"Nothing Aunt Deb," I answered, taking the bags from her and putting them away in the newly organized kitchen. "I'm just doing my part."

"And the other girls, and mine. Look, you've been acting funny all week. I know you only act like this when something fishy is goin' on. What do you want?" She asked.

"I said it was nothing," I said, pouring the sauce over the chicken I was making in the pan.

"Chicken Piccata, too?" she exclaimed. "GIRLS! COME ON DOWN! SADIE MADE DINNER!" she called up the stairs. Aubrey, Skye, Ivy, and Clove ran down the stairs while I set the table.

"Kiss-butt," Aubrey muttered as she walked by me.

"AUBREY NICOLE O'CANNELL! You watch your language around Ivy and Clove!" Aunt Deb scolded.

"What?" Ivy said. "She says worse to her boyfriend at night."

"IVY!" Aubrey said, appalled at the little girl.

"What?" Ivy said. "It's true."

"Uh-huh," Clove said, following her twin's example.

"Enough!" Deb said. "I will not have it at dinner, especially when Sadie slaved all day to make dinner and do all of your chores.-"

"She only did it so-" Skye started, but I sent her a look that screamed, _If you say it, you're dead. _

"-In fact, you three owe Sadie an apology." Deb finished.

"Sorry, Sadie," Aubrey, Ivy, and Clove said.

"That's okay guys. Now let's dig in!" I said.

They all loved the food. After I cleaned the dishes, reset the table, and cleaned up a bit more, I walked into my room to find Skye and Whiskey on my bed.

"I think you should do it," Skye whispered.

"Do what?" I asked.

She shot me a look. "Don't be stupid. You know, the job opening."

"I can't! Aunt Deb wouldn't let me," I whined.

"Look, this is what you do. You draw an anime, and show her without telling her about the job. Ask if it looks professional. If she says yes, tell her about the opening. I know she is really close friends with this woman and her husband who own a hotel in Sacromento. She may let you go if they offer to look out for you. Plus, you're a big girl. You can hold your own," Skye firmly said. That was the first time I heard her speak so strongly about something.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so," she smiled. "So does Aubrey."

"You told her?"

"No," she scoffed. "She watched the video and knew you would try out. She really thinks you can do this. You know how she called you a kiss-butt? That's because she's jealous. Now get to work!"

"Yes, ma'am," Skye laughed.

And I did get to work. I drew all the scenes, voiced all the characters, edited the video to perfection. It was my best work yet, and I had managed to do it within a month. Now, I had to show it to Aunt Deb.

"Aunt Deb?" I knocked on her study's door. "May I come in?"

"Come in, Sadie. What's up?" she asks.

"Would you watch this for me? Tell me if it looks professional?" I asked, handing her the laptop.

"Sure!" she pressed play, starting the video.

After the ending credits rolled, I excitedly jumped up and down. "So, what did you think?"

"It's amazing. How long have you worked on this?" she asked.

"A month," I answered.

"Sadie, you have a real gift, and you should use it," Deb said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I'm glad you think so, Aunt Deb. There's something I wanted to ask you about," I nervously wrung my wrists.

"Yes?"

"Well, you see... You know those guys on YouTube that I always talk about. You know, Smosh?" I pointed to my Smosh hoodie I was wearing.

"What about them?"

"Well, they have this contest going on. That's why I made the video," I started to sweat. God, Aunt Deb is going to freak the hell out.

"Go on," she encouraged.

"And I wanted to enter," I finished.

"What exactly is the contest for?" she asked. I saw a part of her trying not to laugh. Instead of wondering why, I decided to ramble before I chickened out.

"It'stoseewhoisgoingtomakethenew cartoons. IfIwonIwouldhavetomovetheref orfourmonths. It'snotthatbadifyouthink-"

"God darn it, Sadie. Chill. Breath. Slow down. I already know of the contest."

"YOU DO?!" I exclaimed, shocked at the news.

Aunt Deb laughed. "Of course I do. Aubrey told me about it. So did Skye. Both told me that you were freaking out because you thought I wouldn't let you go. Sadie, darling, I knew the day would come that you got offered a great job that would help you make a name for yourself. Look me in the eyes and tell me that I wouldn't do everything possible for you to succeed." Aunt Deb grabbed my hands and held them tight. "I know you're going to get the job. I had Bob from the police station do background checks on everyone associated with them. They came up with clean slates. Now," she smiled. "Don't you have a résumé to work on?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I jumped up and printed the sheets. It didn't look that hard. After a few days, this is what it looked like.

**Name:** Sadie Chui

**Gender:** Female

**Address:** 3434 Penny Lane, Miami Beach, FL

**Phone Number:** 7049701836 **(AN: I dare you to call it. Don't worry, if you're in the USA, it's free)**

**Art Classes:** Besides the ones at school that I took (three of them), no professional ones.

**Other Jobs:** Art and editing for a music video ("Why do Music Videos Suck?" By MissTacNaynLover95 on YouTube)

**Experience:** I did the art for the video listed above. I've also sold some pieces of art on eBay.

**Why do you love Smosh?: **Okay, I'm not gonna lie. I have all the fangirl reasons in the world. But those aren't good reasons. Just judging something on looks and popularity isn't what I'm about. So, I present you with _An Butt-Ton of Reasons Why Smosh is Awesome_.

humor is so original.

videos are really random.

guys made a name for yourself doing what you love best, which I admire and hope to do if I do get the job.

guys aren't afraid to make total retards of yourselves. No offense.

name. Smosh. It's just so... Smoshy.

make fun of yourselves.

were there to make me feel better when I was sad.

hearing your voices makes me smile and remember that I can do anything if I really try.

guys make fun of each other and still love each other in the non-homosexual way.

guys deal with the same stereotypes about California that we have in Florida. It's not all beaches. But what would I know? I live in Miami beach.

way you guys bleep out stuff cracks me up. Like in "I'M POSSESSED!" Anthony bleeps out the s-word by hiccuping. So freaking funny.

guys like Linkin Park. Enough said.

THIRTEEN... MUST. NOT. USE. THIS. SLOT.

. I've think I've said everything.

yeah. One more thing.

16. BARBERSHOP POLE!

, now I'll shut up.

.

.

**Why do you think you could do the job?:** I believe I could do the job because I understand the kind of comedy teenagers are looking for. They want something that appeals to both males and females; something that is just plain awesome, and that's exactly what I have. For the guys, the anime I submitted has action, hot girls, and funny perverted jokes. For the girls, the anime has love, cute guys with six packs, and cute, flirty, jokes.

**How would you describe yourself?:** Crazy. I love the arts with a burning passion, especially drawing and filming. Combine the two you get cartoons. That's how I think of myself. A cartoon. Drawing is- most of the time- quiet, soothing, and kind of zen, although, at times it's loud and obnoxious. I think of that as my outer self. Most people think I'm just some emo and scene kid who likes to sit by myself and stays quiet. Sometimes, I tend to let my inner self out, which is filming. Film is anything: drama, comedy, thriller, mystery, romance. I am film. Quite befuddling, but very true.

***Write the first thing you think of and go with it:**

One November day in New York, Tamara was sitting on a bench at the park, Watching all the people go by, talking, listening to music, and being carefree. Central Park was the place to be for most teens her age, but Tamara felt they liked it for different reasons. They ate the crappy food sold at the ice ring, took pictures of them doing stupid stuff, and used all this technology. Tamara had a different reason. 

She could connect to the nature here. Be ignored. Once every blue moon, be noticed. Every fifteen blue moons, be noticed and accepted. She was like nature. She imagined herself as a sturdy pinewood. Big, bold, and beautiful, but ignored. 

Sitting on the cold bench, Tamara stretched and examined herself. Skinny jeans, Vans, a red wine tank top, and brown leather jacket. Her scarlet red dyed hair hung in front of her left eye as she sighed.

Out of her peripheral vision, she spotted a young man sat down next to her. She didn't even flinch. She could tell he was saying something, but she didn't look at him, in curiosity of what he would do next.

He looked at her with intensity, then touched his head and swooped out with his arm, the sign language for hello.

Surprised, Tamara signed back a hello. This mystery man was the first to ever figure out what was wrong.

"My name is Samuel, but please call me Sam. Nice to meet you," he signed.

"I am Tamara, but call me Tammy. Pleasure to meet you Sam," she signed.

They continued to talk for hours. Tamara learned that Sam was seventeen, two years older than her, and volunteered at a deaf preschool. With his buzz cut brown hair and eyes, he was a contrast to Tamara's scarlet hair and usual purple colored contacts.

They hung out every day and Sam eventually worked the nerve to ask Tamara out. They became a couple. Then, out of nowhere, when Tamara was a junior in college, he proposed. 

The newly wed were on their way to their happily ever after, but one thing stood in their way: World War III.

The need for soldiers was greater than ever. They drafted every able man first, and then women without children. Tamara would have been drafted, but her saving grace was her hard of hearing. She wrote Sam everyday. 

That Memorial Day, Tamara was woken by the doorbell. Slipping a sweater over her t-shirt and long pants, she dashed down the stairs, hoping to find her husband of four months. Instead of Sam, she found a good friend of Sam's, General Jacob Williams.

"Good evening, ma'am," he signed.

"Good evening, General Williams. I told you to please call me Tammy. You're family here. Come in," Tamara welcomed.

Jacob grinned. "Thanks Tammy."

"Anytime, Jake," she smiled, pouring a cup of coffee for herself. "Would you like some?"

"No thanks. Sam would love what you've done to the place. And your hair," he commented, pointing to the now baby blue hair.

Tamara went into a fit of laughter. "Thanks!" Her laughter faded into an eerie silence. "What happened to him, Jake?"

The silence was so thick, you probably had to use a machete to cut it.

Jake frowned. "I don't know."

Tamara took a seat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. "Will you just sit with me? Take my mind off it?"

Jake sat next to her. "Michael had the baby."

"That's great!" she smiled. "What did you name her?"

"Hope," Jake said.

Tamara lit up at the name. "We defiantly need more hope these days. Hope has defiantly brought us some."

After a while of talking, Jake left and Tamara went to sleep.

One November day in New York, Tamara was sitting on a bench at the park, watching all the people go by, celebrating the end of the war. She thought back to when she first met Sam. Tamara was absorbed in her memories, she barley noticed the man sit next to her. She could tell he was saying something, but couldn't hear. 

She turned and looked at the man. Buzz cut brown hair and eyes, it was a contrast to her baby blue hair and purple contacts.

He then signed hello.

I leaned back, looking at my résumé. I was quite pleased. I put it in a envelope stamped with a stamp that meant it is for business reasons. I walked out side and slipped the letter into the mail box.

I jogged back into the house, opened up the fridge and popped open a can of Dr. Pepper. I walked out side to the pool, climbed up the steps, and sat down on the dry rocks by the waterfall. The water rushed by, trickling down into the pool. The sudden anxiety of having to wait another month until the results are in were killing me. I suddenly doubted myself. There is no way I would ever be considered for the contest, plus there are probably about ten thousand young twenty year olds trying out. I stuck my feet in the water and sighed. A whole month of waiting. Now, I'm not the impatient type, but a full month? Just kill me now.

~1 month later~

"SADIE! YOU'VE GOT MAIL!" I flew down the stairs and ran to the front door faster than you could say Smosh.

"I- I'm here," I panted. I made a mental side note to work out.

Aunt Deb smiled and waved it right in front of my nose. I snatched it out of her hand, running back up stairs. I snatched my Nikon camera from my desk and darted down the stairs again. Sliding into the kitchen, I grabbed the letter opener.

Turning the Nikon on, I quickly changed the settings from camera to video and started recording.

"Hey there! I'm Sadie. Uh, I entered the contest from Smosh, asking for a new cartoon series-slash-maker. And here I am, a month later, with a letter from Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla!" I squealed in excitement. "So, here I go!"

I glided the envelope opener across the envelope, bustling with eagerness. I shakily took the letter out and read it out loud.

"Dear Ms. Sadie Chui,

Congratulations! We are happy to inform you that your cartoon, 'The Fangirl Diaries', has been selected as one of our favorite cartoons. This means that yes, you have been chosen as one of the special few who will fly out to Sacramento, California, to come meet us and speak to us about your ideas and the terms of being employed under the Smosh company. Your plane leaves at six thirty in the morning out of the Fort Lauderdale Airport and you will be flying JetBlue, on Monday, July 30, 2013. The hotel choice is up to you.

Congratulations and see you soon,

Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla."

"AHHHHH!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, jumping up and down from excitement.

Deb ran in, and I ran into her arms, clinging to her tightly. "I did it!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to Sacramento!" I paused. "JULY THIRTIETH!" I cried. "That's in two days!"

"Don't worry," Aunt Deb chuckled. "I'll call Suzy and Brad and call in a favor."

"So I'll stay at their hotel?" I asked. I hoped so. I've looked it up online before and it looked beautiful.

"Yep," she smiled. "Just worry about packing and I'll take care of the rest."

"We should celebrate," I broke the embrace. "I'll be back in a few hours! Text me if you need me."

I grabbed my purse, asked Aubrey to drive me, jogged to the garage, and got in her black 2011 Audi A5 Convertible. I headed to the nail salon to get my nails done. What? I wanted to look presentable.

After drying my new French nails, I texted my best friend, Isabel, that I was going to the Galleria Mall and she replied she would meet me there. Aubrey and I walked to the car and drove to the mall. Aubrey told me to call her when we needed to be picked up. I jogged out of the car, only to be greeted by Isabel in the entrance.

"Long time no see," she said, her tan face gleaming with joy as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Is," I said. I pulled her to a corner, looking around to make sure there were no people near. "You know the contest I entered? The Smosh one?"

"Yeah, what about- No way! No way!" she said, reading my facial expression. That's what happens when you know someone your whole life.

"Yeah, way!" I exclaimed. "I got the letter today!" I pulled out my phone, showing Is the text I got from Aunt Deb only minutes ago. "Check it out."

We read the text out loud.

"Sadie, I am so proud of you. Knowing you, you and Isabel are going to the Galleria. Since you have been complaining that your clothes are getting very small on you and as a present to you from me, you are free to get what ever clothing items you want, as long as they aren't $500 dollars each lol. You should also pick up some business wear, just in case. Tell Isabel she can get a few things, too. Also, have her come over for dinner tonight and have her sleep over to help celebrate. I know you want to cook dinner, so don't forget to buy what you'll need. Love you and so proud! ~Aunt Deb."

"You have the coolest director ever!" Is cried, giving me another hug.

"I know, right!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs. "Now come on, we have shopping to do!"

We first went into Abercrombie and Fitch. Is doesn't favor that store much, but she came in the dressing room with me to try on a few things.

First were these jeggings called A&F Destroyed Jeggings because they appeared to be ripped.

I slipped them on, looking in the mirror. They looked like skinny jeans, had a dark wash towards the bottom but a medium wash on the thighs, had horizontal creases on the upper thigh, and were, of course, ripped. "So?"

"Get them," Is answered. "Try the next one."

The next bottoms were A&F Super Skinny Jeans. Basically, the name tells all.

"They're okay, but you do need new jeans. I say get them. Next."

The next were A&F Skinny Sweatpants in bright blue. They were long, comfortable, and had white drawstrings and had a white embroidery of Fitch 1892, going down the side.

"Not bad. I like. Next."

I then tried on Meg Shorts. They're super short jean shorts, rolled up hem look, a very dark wash, and had some tearing by the pockets.

"Wow. Sexy. Have you been working out?" Is joked. "Next."

The next shorts I tried were Marisa Shorts. They are very short jean shorts, no bottom hem, medium wash, horizontal creases, and had a Abercrombie and Fitch seal on the left leg.

"Nah. Next."

The next ones were Marlie Shorts. They are kind of like what jean shorts are to jeans, except sweatpants. I picked out a green pair with white drawstrings and a blue A on the side.

"Cute. Next."

I'm not a big skirt person, but I love the skirt that I picked out. It was a Harly Skirt. It's a flow-y mini skirt with a high waist adorned with a big bow. It had several pleats and was navy blue with a white moose embroidery; Abercrombie's mascot.

"Holy crap. That is amazing!" Is cheered. "My favorite so far. Next."

The last thing I tried on was a Gemma Dress. It was kinda like a nighttime-poolside dress. It was navy blue, and the top was made out of that stretchy material that most

strapless sundresses you put over bikinis have. It had a bow towards the side as a belt and a loose bottom. The bottom had a white anchor pattern and underneath every anchor A&F written in tiny font.

"Awesome. So I vote everything except the Marisa shorts," Is offered.

"I agree."

I ended up also getting two hoodies, a White Laura Hoddie and Grey Gemma Hoddie. I paid for everything and we left for our next store: Banana Republic.

The first thing I tried on was the Vivian Lace-Back Tank. It was an olive green and had a cream colored lace back and came down to my low hip.

"Nice. Next," Is commented.

The next thing I tried on is the Ana Stripe Henley Tank. It's really busy and has a drawstring beneath the bust and is a mixture of different shades of blue.

"Hell no!" Is said. "Too busy for you. Next."

The next top was called Heritage Cowl-Neck Top. I picked out a silvery color. It has a cowl neck, meaning that it kinda cascades downs and has a roomy feel and ends at the hip.

"It's okay. I would get it."

The Soft-Wash Oxford Shirt in white came next. It had a mix of a boyfriend shirt and cowgirl or southern feel. It was button down, had to pockets near the boobs for looks and the sleeves were bunched up.

"I love that one. Nicer dress side of you. Next."

I then tried the Bib-Front Strapless Dress in navy. It was one of my all time favorites and was perfect for any occasion. It was just a plain dress but it had a section in the middle of my boobs that had teeny tiny pleats to give it a nice texture and had a banned waist.

"I don't even have to say anything. You always get it. Next."

I tried on the BR Monogram Strapless Dress. It was navy, textured, and had a banned waist. It looked very similar to the Bib-Front Strapless Dress.

"Too similar to the last one. Makes your butt look fat. Next."

I tried the Dayna Ponte Knit Mini Skirt next in bright orange and navy. They had that band on the top and had a golden zipper on the side and came to my mid-lower thigh.

"Get them both. I guess we're done here."

I picked up a few cardigans and paid. Next, we went to Bebe.

I picked up some party dresses, but none of them looked good for a girl my age, so I didn't buy them.

We saved my favorite store for last. Hot Topic.

As Is and I walk in, we wave to Bri, one of the employees who we're good friends with.

"Hey Is. Hey Sadie. What can I do for the coolest costumers ever?" Nick, the manager, smiled.

"Hey Nick," we said.

"Sadie is going to Sacramento to interview for a job!" Is blurted out, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Nice," Nick fist bumped me. "Go get something awesome. I want my favorite costumer to be in style."

After browsing for a while, I settled on a Superman shirt, a YOLO v-neck, a Deathnote shirt, a turquoise Pokemon shirt. For accessories, I picked out a reversible Mario backpack, fingerless black gloves, and my personal favorite that I was sure Ian and Anthony would love: a rubber bracelet that said _Cool Story, B*tch!_

We said goodbye to Nick and Bri and left the store. Is bought a few buttons at the last second, so she put them on her skinny jeans. We called Aubrey to come pick us up.

After shopping, Is and I had Aubrey drive us to Publix, the supermarket down south. We picked up everything to cook my famous Chicken Piccata and a ice cream cake. Jumping back in the car, we drove home, and cooked the meal. We all ate the chicken and ice cream cake. Aubrey and Skye cleaned up and Isabel and I ran upstairs.

"You know, you'll break a promise if you leave," she said out of the blue.

I was confused. I asked her what she was talking about and she explained to me that I had promised her when we where in third grade that if I ever went out of the state more than a few days, we would dye our hair the same way. In the end, we dyed our hair with strips of turquoise with a _Sharpie._

We watched Saturday Night Live until about 12:30 at night. We sat in bed, just watching whatever was on at this time.

"I'm scarred, Is," I broke the silence with a barley audible whisper.

Isabel turned to face me. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to, Is. Good night," I whispered, turning over and resting my head on my pillow.

"Good night," Is sighed, also turning over.

In the morning, I woke up at six thirty, and started packing. I packed flip flops, heals, Vans, Converse, and sandals. Next, I packed all my clothes and hair accessories. Finally, I packed my curler, flat iron, and toiletries. By the time I was done, it was already five o'clock.

I walked down the stairs to see a pizza with candles on it siting on the table, with my house sisters, Aunt Deb, and Is sitting. I started laughing, remembering the one hundredth episode of _Lunchtime with Smosh_. Still smiling, I sat down between Is and Skye.

Deb stood up. "Sadie, you've come a long way. Ever since you came to the house, I knew that you had a gift. Now, a few years later and just going into high school, you've got your first job. I'm so proud of you and we will all miss you," she said, tears brimming on the corner of her eyes.

I blew out the candles, and we all ate. We laughed, talked, and cried until almost nine at night. At nine ten, Aunt Deb literally dragged me up stairs, because I had to get up at one thirty.

My firetrucking alarm woke me up at one thirty, on the dot. Sighing, I tumbled out of bed and took a shower. I dried off and put on jean shorts, a white tank top, and a cute, sleeveless, button down black vest. I pulled on a pair of black, studded sandals to go with it. I quickly combed my brown and turquoise hair and put some bronze eyeliner and gold eye shadow to highlight my dark brown, almost black, eyes. I grabbed the Mario backpack I bought a few days ago and quickly threw my laptop, laptop charger, iPad, iPad charger, sketch pad, sketching pencils, my iPhone charger, my cameras, my Beats, my microphone, and my make up in there. I then grabbed my Louis Vaton purse and put my phone and wallet in there.

I sat down on my bed, tears forming in my eyes. Thank God I put waterproof eyeliner on. Since my door was open, my dog walked in a plopped down besides me in bed. I stroked the green polkadoted bed spread. I looked at all my Smosh posters and art work hanging on the walls. I smiled seeing the green screen I've used hundreds upon thousands of times.

My family- my amazing females only family- was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I ran into Aunt Deb's arms, now crying. Still blubbering, Aunt Deb hugged me as hard as she could. I stood there, blubbering like an idiot, for a sold minute. I silently walked away and embraced each of my house sisters and Isabel in turn. Afterwards, I smiled, waved, and walked out the door, bags in tow. My heart was aching just thinking about being away for four months, but I couldn't help to smile. My first job! Meeting Smosh! I get to do what I love... And meet Smosh! Did I mention I was excited to meet Smosh?

The car ride to Fort Lauderdale Airport was a quick, twenty minute ride that I spent talking to Aunt Deb about my future.

"... And the best part is that I get paid for doing something I love and I get to meet Smosh. They sent me a text message yesterday-"

"They text you?" Aunt Deb asked, rising an eyebrow.

"It was a no-reply number," I quickly.

There was silence for a few minutes. "You think I'm doing the right thing?" I whispered, looking down at my lap.

"Yes, I think you'll be okay. I have faith in you, _musume,_" she said, using my special word- daughter- in Japanese.

"I'll miss you, _haha,_" I say back, using her special word- mother- in Japanese.

By this time, I'm getting out of the car at the airport. One of the men take my suitcases while I grab my book bag and my purse. I give Aunt Deb one more hug and walked through the big, heavy metal doors, away from my past life, family, and the old me.

With this experience, I hope I'll become a better person. Someone more Independent, brave, and confident. A role model for some little girl out there. Someone to

look up to.

Sitting down on a plastic chair, I easily grabbed a seat that had a wall plug, a little mini table, and a view out the window onto the runway. I plopped down my backpack and my purse on the seat next to me and gently set down my Starbucks and started picking at my Cinnabon roll.

A short while later, I boarded the plane. I automatically started to listen to the remixes on my phone. Shortly after I fell asleep.

I plopped my bags down in my room, which was the pent house floor. It was truly amazing. A master bedroom, a living room, and a full kitchen. I made myself a quick snack, then headed off to bed.

Breathing in, I stumbled out of bed, only to trip over my suitcase and end up face-palming the floor. Cursing myself out, I stood back up, and felt up the wall to find the light switch. Once I finally came across the switch, I flicked it up; artificial light surging into my eyes. Yet again, I was taken back by the pure awesomeness this hotel room oozed.

I strolled over to my luggage and pulled out a t-shirt, jean shorts, and Vans to wear until I had to get dressed for the meeting where I will meet the other cartoonists and Anthony and Ian for the first time. Slipping on the clothes, I grabbed my favorite fandora hat and pilot shades. I threw my purse over my shoulder, grasped my iPhone in my right hand, and walked out the door, dialing the taxi cab number. I strode into the elevator, hitting the lobby button.

"Hello?" the receptionist answered.

"Hey, I need a cab to pick me up at the front entrance of the Hyatt Regency in Sacramento," I tell the woman.

"Sure thing. Your name?" she asks.

I tell her my name and hang up. I have five minutes to spare, so I buy a latte at the lobby. I revived a text a minute later saying my cab has arrived. Hopping into the cab, I tell the driver the name of the strip mall I would like to be dropped off at. We make friendly conversation, and I tip him as I exit the cab. I walked around a bit and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I laughed to myself as I walked into a Thai place. I recognized the restaurant from a few lunchtime episodes. They probably would be filming lunchtime right now.

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the lady at the counter. "Ma'am? Can I help you?" She looked at me if I was just some rude kid, which kinda made me growl.

"The Thai chicken with white rice and a Dr. Pepper please," I ordered in my sweetest voice, trying to make the woman feel guilty for giving me _the look_. I paid and grabbed my food, and picked a table by the window. I pulled out my phone and checked my twitter feed.

_Filming lunchtime at our favorite Thai restaurant. RT if you're eating lunch right now, _SmoshAnthony had tweeted thirty seconds ago. My eyes held that.

"Ian, what would you rate this meal?" I heard the all too familiar voice of Anthony say.

"Three hundred meetings out of Three hundred and one," he says.

I freeze. Glancing up, I see the infamous blow haircut right in front of me.

**Oh! Did I mention that teens aren't allowed to work until they are sixteen, besides in some stores? True story. Anyways, just to let you guys know, I won't be able to update for a while. I have SO much to do. Ugh. So, until next time... Love you.**

**-Asia**


	2. Quick AN! (Sorry)

Hey! I hope you guys don't hate me...

Yeah... So it's 2013. We survived. Whoop. So, I haven't abandoned this story. I actually had everything typed when my iPad somehow deleted it. :'( yeah.. But anyways... I'm writing. You should see a new chapter with in the next week. Updates might be a bit slow because I am studying for the ACT. So, on that note, make sure to follow me on twitter asiathesmosher for updates and Smosh-y goodness :) love ya you Smoshers 3 (if it doesn't show up, it's a heart :)) so that's it. Love you guys. Oh, and my life was made at 2:17 PM (eastern time) on January 18th, 2013 when Smosh tweeted me happy birthday :')

I love you guys (and Smosh) until I die from the heart attack I'm having from Smosh tweeted me,  
Asia


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! New chapter! :) So, how were y'all's holidays? Mine was okay I guess. Okay, and just a warning... I have almost everything planned out, so if you give me suggestions, I most likely won't use them, but I maybe able to if they are really good. Oh, and Smosh now is super popular in this story. Like, common household name popular. Usually, they don't have much paparazzi though. Okay, now off to the majestic land of Chapter Two!

-line break-

No. This is not good. This cannot happen. No.

My breath hitched as the tall, brown eyed man who I admired with a burning passion stared straight at me. Please, Lord! I prayed, Please don't let them notice me! Please let Anthony actually be looking at the group of kids skateboarding outside.

My prayers were answered. His eyes followed the group past the window. I smiled to myself. Nonchalantly, I picked up my trash and threw it out. Walking out of the building, I breathed in the warm California sunshine. Such a difference from rainy Miami. I laughed as I remembered the California Stereotypes video.

Everyone thinks the Sunshine State, especially Miami Beach, has eternal sunshine and great weather durning the summer. The truth is that summer is actually our rainy season and winter is our dry. The summer air is muggy and full of misty blotches randomly popping up in the especially moist areas of the beach. The blue ocean wears a blanket of fog, enveloping it in an eerie beauty.

California seemed different, as far as I could tell. The sunshine was so thick you could just gulp it in, taking in fresh air. The warmth of the sun's rays wrapped around me, cloaking me in its comforting arms. It was like happiness soaking into me through my pores, and radiating out from my smile.

I continued walking down the strip and called the taxi to come pick me up. Not even three minutes later, I was driving back to the hotel, with the same taxi driver, who I learned his name was Conner.

"So, do you mind if I could ask you Miss Sadie, why a young girl like yourself is doing alone in big, bad, Cali?" Conner asked.

I sighed contently. "I guess somewhat business. Visiting some unsuspecting friends. Mostly adventure," I beamed.

"That's nice. Have you heard that Smosh has this big thing going on? All the teens are talking about it?"

I chuckled slightly. "That's actually why I'm here."

"So are you part of the Smosh company?" Conner asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kind of," I said.

Conner switched topics, or at least he thought he was. "So what about those friends of yours, Sadie?"

Again, I chuckled. "Actually, I was talking about Ian and Anthony."

"Really?!" He mused, "You know them?"

"You could say that," I sighed, glancing out the window, laughing to myself at how we Smoshers think of Ian and Anthony as our personal friends, always being there for us and such.

There was an awkward silence for a minute. I broke it, deciding to take control of the conversation. "So, what about you, Conner?"

"What about me?"

"Well, what's your story? How you know about Smosh?"

"Honestly?" He asked.

"I would hope so!" I said, causing Conner snicker.

"I went to school with them in senior year."

"NO WAY!" I said in awe.

"Yeah," he said. "Thinking back to it, I regret not hanging out with them more."

We were now at the hotel, pulling up to the large, flawless glass doors.

Conner scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Call me or my wife, Willow, if you need anything, Sadie."

"Thanks, Conner," I smiled, handing him the money I owed him and a nice tip.

"Oh, and Sadie?" Conner called after me, as I got out of the cab.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Ian and Anthony- never mind. Good luck with whatever you're doing!"

I giggled. "Thanks again, Conner!"

"No problem, Sadie! See you soon!" Conner said as he pulled away.  
I walked into the lobby, waving to Suzy and Bob, the young couple who own the hotel.

"Hey Sadie!" Suzy said as I sat down at the coffee bar. "How was your day?"

"Good," I replied. "I went down to the strip near the highway to eat some Thai."

"Okay, well you better go get ready for that meeting," She handed me a latte. "It's on the house. Just make sure to say goodbye before you leave."

"Will do," I answered, getting up from the bar. "Thanks, Suzy!"

Walking into the elevator, my nerves picked up. My mind raced with thoughts of meeting my idols. Jesus... Was it hot in here?

Unlocking my door, I saw a large, lime green gift box with an evergreen ribbon sitting on the table. Picking up the card on the front, I smiled, tracing the delicate writing.

For your first meeting being employed by Smosh. Wouldn't want you to not look your best ;) Congrats and best luck! Love you!  
God bless,  
Aunt Deb, Aubrey, Skylar, Ivy, Clove, Is, and Whiskey :)

I tear up at the thoughtful note. I carefully undid the ribboning to reveal such a beautiful sight that I gasped. A white, button up shirt (with the sleeves rolled perfectly), sliver pencil skirt, and silver heels rested on the lime green tissue paper. Beneath them rested a gorgeous deep reddish brown shoulder bag. There was small, clear bag with black liquid liner, evergreen pencil eyeliner, and a note that read "The evergreen ribbon is for your hair :)".

I sat down, taking in the heart that went into this gift. I couldn't take it anymore. I cried for what seemed like half an hour. Still sniffling, I quickly stripped myself of clothes and indulged in a hot shower, erasing any signs of tears or sadness. Massaging conditioner into my hair, I softly sing the chorus to Maroon 5's song, Daylight. The light words echoed in the air. After rinsing my hair, I stepped out of the shower, freshly washed, shaved, and hair smelling of the ocean. I sighed as a pulled on a soft robe.

After blow drying my hair, I started on my makeup. I made sure not to go too heavy, but still make my face seem, well, not older, but slightly matured for my young age. I put a light powder, hiding my freckles. I contoured my cheeks and dabbed a bit of blush on the apples of my cheeks. I used the liquid eyeliner to create a black line and wing on the bottom of each eye lid. I lined my bottom lash line with the dark green liner under each almond shaped eye. I brushed a light white base over my eyes, following with a light silver smokey eye with a bit of glitter and finishing up with black mascara. I put on some light pink lipgloss with flecks of silver glitter.

I then started on my hair. I brushed it out, then settling for a messy (yet classy) sock bun. I curled the two small pieces of hair on each side of my face, framing it delicately. I tied the softy, silky evergreen ribbon around my bun, ending it in a pretty bow at the top.

I quickly dressed and walked out of the room, grabbing my new shoulder bag and my iPhone. I called the cab service in the elevator ride down, asking if they could have Conner be my driver. The man on the other end of the line happily agreed.

Stepping into the lobby, I could feel all eyes on me. I was rushed by Bob, Suzy's husband, to Suzy who hugged me tightly.

"Here," she said, clasping a silver heart locket around my neck. "For good luck." She hugged me again.

"Thank you," I said, hugging her tighter.

Breaking the hug, I walked out of the building in a trance, knowing that all eyes were still locked on me, but not caring. I slid into the cab, my heart in my throat. I knew this was stupid. I shouldn't be here. Ian and Anthony are in their late twenties, and all the other artists probably are two. I'm a freak. Too young to do this. I can't do this. They'll throw me out. No, I can't do this. I can't-

"Sadie!" Conner shouted. I snapped out of my nervous fit and looked at him. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

"I-I- I'm fine," I said, taking small, shaky breaths.

When I looked outside, I wanted to be sick again. I was already here.

"Thanks for the ride, Conner," I said, paying and tipping him. "And thank you for everything."

"No problem, Sadie," he smiled.

I walked to the front doors, turning around to see Conner waving goodbye and shouting me one finally wish of good luck before driving off.

I looked up.

On the top of the three story office building was a huge sign with Smosh written in blue letters and a lime green Smosh symbol, both lit up as a beacon of inspiration. The glass doors in front of me also read the same lettering and symbol. Breathing in, I walked through the glass doors towards a woman at a receptionist desk.

"Hello, sweetie. What can I do for you? But before you even ask, no, Ian and Anthony can't sign anything right now. They're in a meeting," the woman asked.  
I chuckled, "Well, you see, I'm actually here for the meeting."

"Really?" The woman asked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I actually am," I confirmed.

The woman smiled warmly. "Okay, let me call the boys," she picked up the phone on her desk and dialed a number, which I guess connected her to the conference room Ian and Anthony were in. "Hey, Ian. It's Brenda. The first artist is here. You guys ready for 'em?... " There was a pause before Brenda laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yes, Ian... Depends on how you're saying that... Okay... Sure... No problem... Okay... Gotcha... You too, honey... Bye dear." Brenda hung up with a giggle before looking back at me.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm Brenda. I'm making a wild guess that you're Sadie?" I nodded. "Okay, well, before you go in, just a heads up. They're suspecting someone a lot older, to be quite frank. Take it as a complement. Your cartoon was actually their first choice. So, to get the room, go down the hall and up the elevator to the third floor. Then take a left and its the second door on your left. Good luck, hun," she smiled.

"Thanks, Brenda!" I said, starting to walk towards the elevators.

"Sadie!" Brenda called. I turned around, looking straight at her. "They may freak out a bit about your age. They'll most likely warm up to you. If they give you any problems, let me know, and I'll straighten them out for you. Good luck, sweetie," she said.

I laughed, calming down a bit due to Brenda's genuine kindness. "Thanks again!" I called back, pressing the up button for the elevator. The doors immediately opened and I pressed the third floor button.

Less than four minutes later, I was standing in front of the door to the conference room that held my two idols, my future, and my chance to draw to fame. Breathing in, I knocked on the door. This is it. No going back.

"Coming!" I heard Anthony shout. Thirty seconds later, my idols opened the door. "Hel-" Anthony started, fading out mid hello. Both stared at me for a minute.

This is it. "Hello Anthony, Ian. I'm Sadie Chui."

Anthony POV

Knock, knock. I heard about six minutes after Ian got off the phone with Brenda.

"Coming!" I called, jumping out of my chair and rushing to get the door, Ian right behind me. This is it. I reached for the door handle, but before I opened the door, I looked at Ian, searching for confirmation. He nodded to me, signaling me to go on. Breathing in, I opened the door.  
"Hel-" I began, but stopped short. I stared at what seemed to be a young girl about fifteen or sixteen, standing right in front of us. I heard her introduce her self, telling us she was the Sadie Chui, but I was too shocked to answer, so, as creppy as its sounds, I just kept staring. She was obviously Asian, or at least partially, due to the few shadows of freckles hidden behind the makeup the girl was wearing. Almost instantly, she reminded me of Kalel, my girlfriend (well, and my little cousin Sadie, but the name is the only similarity). The teal highlights in her hair, her makeup, her eye shape, style, and body proportions were all the same, the only difference (besides the obvious age difference) was that Kalel seemed more laid back, but Sadie seemed to be more business like. I couldn't help to notice though, that behind her confidence, I could see that she was scared- no, mortified- and seemed really worried, lost, uncomfortable, and unconfident. But her eyes screamed one thing that was obvious: admiration.

"So," Sadie said, clearing her throat and snapping Ian and I out of our state of utter shock. "It's great to finally meet you!" She stated happily, the admiration in her eyes oozing out of her smile, dripping off of her words.

I smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too," I paused. Ian nudged me. "Oh, come in."

She walked in, scanning the room. "The building came out amazing, by the way."

"Thanks. Lets sit down while we wait for the others," I said, nodding to the chairs at the end of the conference table in the center of the room. She nodded and followed Ian and I over to the chairs. I motioned Sadie to sit next to me.

There was an awkward silence.

"You didn't expect me to be, well, me, did you?" She asked suddenly.

Ian just shook his head. After a moment, I decided to speak for both of us, "Honestly, no. I mean, we knew that a lot of teens would tryout, but we thought it would be easy to tell the adults from the kids. You caught us off guard, that's all. I think Ian and I can both agree that your submission was by far the best."

Ian finally spoke up, "I do agree. You had us almost to tears with your writing portion and we did cry from laughing so hard with your cartoon anime thing-y. I guess we are just stunned that you, being so young, could outshine people who have been doing this their whole lives."

I could see tears welling up in Sadie's eyes, "That means so much to me. Thank you."

"No problem," Ian said.

"So, how are you liking Sacramento?" I asked Sadie, trying to change the subject. "Is it different from Miami Beach?"

"Oh, I love it here. It's so beautiful. And yeah, it is different from Miami, but in a really good way," she stated.

Knock, knock.

"Coming!" I called, walking over to the door, and chuckle to myself as Ian instructs Sadie to stay, like you would when you're training a puppy. I wait until Ian is behind me to open the door.

"Hey! You guys must be Mark and Miki. Come in," I shake hands with the couple, both good looking and probably in their mid-thirties.

"Hi," Mark's wife, a young Asian woman named Miki (obviously, as stated above), greeted.

"You guys must be Anthony and Ian. Nice to meet you," Mark, a tall American guy, said shaking our hands.

They walked in, taking the seats opposite to Sadie. Ian and I also took our seats.

"Oh, Mark, Miki? This is Sadie, our youngest artist," I introduced the three.

"Hi Miki, Mark," she smiled. The couple smiled politely back. The two started a conversation with Ian about cartoons, leaving Sadie and I to talk.

"So, tell me about yourself, Sadie," I asked her, genuinely interested.

Knock, knock.

"Coming!" I shout. I look at Sadie, who I could tell was about to pass out from being so nervous, and I smiled. "Don't worry," I tell her, "We don't bite. I'll make sure to help you out."

She smiled back. I could see Ian had already excused himself from his conversation, so I went to go with him to open the door.

"Hey! Welcome. Come in!" Ian said, opening the door to reveal three young adults, probably in their early twenties.

"Hi, I'm Christine, but call me Christy," I short woman with brown hair introduced herself, shaking each of our hands. Next came Christy's older sister a young, thin, Cuban woman who we learned was Jessica, who liked to be called Jess or Jessie. Her husband, a tall, muscular Native American, who we learned was Darren, also shook our hands. It was interesting, a family of artists.

"That's everyone," Ian told me. I nodded, breathing in deeply, getting ready to make my speech. Ian and I walked back over to were we sat next to Sadie.

"Hey guys," I began. "Congratulations on being chosen as the new artists for Shut Up! Cartoons. We are really excited to work with each of you individually, and working with you guys as a whole group, but lets not get a head of ourselves. Ian, would you start?"

"Thanks, Anthony," Ian began. He started stating some facts about Smosh, who we are, how we started, et cetera. After a few minutes, he stated my cue for me to start off. "So, now you a bit about us."

"Now, we want to know a bit about you guys, because we believe that it's important not only to build a business relationship, but to build a personal one too in order to be successful," I informed the group. "So, Mark, would you like to start? Just tell us a bit about yourself, and we'll go counterclockwise from there."

"Hey. I'm Mark, Miki's husband," he started. "I studied art in college. After college, I moved to Japan to study Manga, which is where I met my wife. I have two kids, and I have a comic book series, two mangas, and a how-to-draw book out."

"Hello, I'm Miki, Mark's wife," she smiled sweetly. "I am from Japan, where I found a love for animation after going to the premier of Spirited Away. I have two kids with Mark, as previously stated, and I'm really excited about this experience."

"Hey. I'm Christine White, but call me Christy. I just graduated college, and I have a knack at drawing backgrounds, so that's my part of what makes up one third of the White cartoons, I guess."

We were now on Sadie's side of the table.

"Hey. I'm Darren, Jess's husband and personal slave," he joked, which earned some chuckles. "I like drawing inanimate crap and still life, so yeah."

"Hi, I'm Jessica, Darren's wife, A.K.A. his master. feel free to call me anything from Jess to Jessie, to the really weird chick," we all laughed at this. "I can draw realism pretty well, so I guess that's it."

"Hey. My name's Sadie. I'm still in high school, so I'm the youngest one here, which is cool, I guess. Uh, I've been drawing since I was able to hold a pencil. I've been a Smosher since about twenty ten, and that's about it."

I smiled at Sadie, hoping she got the message I intended, which was that she did a good job.

"So that's about it. A quick side note that there is an optional meeting tomorrow about some new videos if you guys want to come and offer any ideas. We actually are hoping to film a "Meet the Artists" video two days from now, but we haven't confirmed that yet. It is awesome to finally meet you guys, and I'm sure these cartoons are going to kick ass" Ian concluded.

"So anyone hungry? Because we have some reservations at the Cheesecake," I said.

Everyone chatted amongst themselves as they walked out of the room. I saw Ian start a conversation with Darren, so I decided to hang at the back of the crowd with Sadie.

"I liked your speech, pep talk thing," she piped up.

"Thanks," I laughed. "I liked your introduction thing too."

"Thanks," she laughed too. "Is the meeting tomorrow about the video we might shoot two days from now?"

"Yeah," I stated. "Are you coming?"

She smiled a genuine smile. "You can bet on it! Wouldn't miss it."

"That great, because we'll defiantly need as much input as possible," I said.

"Okay. What time is the meeting?" She asked.

"Three o'clock sharp-ish. Knowing our crew, it's more like three fifteen."

"Okay. I have kinda a weird question," I nodded for her to go on. "Do taxis run at this time of night?"

I chuckled. "Ian and I can drive you."

"N-no, you guys don't have to do that," she stumbled over her words, seemingly surprised by my offer.

"It's nothing. We are going to the same place anyways."

"Thanks!" She smiled.

"I have a weird question for you too," I spoke after a moment of silence. She looked at me, silently urging me to go on. "Are you here alone?"

"Well... Yes... No... Kinda... Well, yeah. I am alone," she looked away, as if she was either ashamed, or she just realized she was in fact by herself.

"Can I see your phone?" I asked. She nodded, hesitating though as she pulled out her iPhone.

"Don't laugh," she said, handing me her phone.

Hitting her home button, I saw what she meant. There she was, on her lock screen, wearing a Smosh zip up hoodie and a Smosh shirt underneath. I smiled, unlocking the phone and entering Ian and my numbers.

"Here, in case you ever need anything, you are in need of a good laugh, or you get lonely and want to hang out," I handed it back.

She blinked a few times, like she was making sure she wasn't dreaming. "T-thank you," she said quietly.

"Don't mention it," I grinned, seeing we were already back at my car.

"Hey Sadie," Ian said to the young girl. He then shot me a look telling me he was confused. "We are giving her a ride. Taxis aren't the safest things this late at night."

We all got in my car, making small talk. We ended up learning that Sadie had a strong passion for preserving the Everglades, she liked the color green, and that in her opinion, Nyan Cat totally beats Tac Nayn. I like this kid.

"Now, for the most important question you'll ever answer," Ian dramatically said. "Do you ship Ianthony?"

"It's not my favorite, and I love Kalel and Melanie with you guys, but if Ianthony's a thing now it's cool."

"Trust me, the closest thing to Ianthony that would ever happen would be a bro-hug. Ianthony is defiantly never becoming a thing," I said.

Before we knew it, we were all sitting down with Kalel, Mel, and all the other artists at the Cheesecake. Apparently, Kalel and Sadie became instant friends, due to their similar style, their interests in manga and writing, and the fact that Sadie was a huge fan if Kalel's videos (she called herself a "Wardrober", which was a name that was approved by Kalel herself).

Soon, we were in front of the Hyatt, the hotel Sadie was staying at.

"Thank you guys... For everything," she smiled, looking honestly grateful.

I smiled back. "Hey, no problem. What are friends for?"

-line break-

So, I'm back, and I'm writing a lot. So, yeah... :) bye for nows :)

-Asia


End file.
